The overall objective is to determine the effects of a mental health service system linked to insured workers on 1) utilization patterns, 2) attitudes toward mental health and mental illness, 3) cost of mental disorder and 4) epidemiologic indices of distress, dysfunction and disruption resulting from emotional difficulties. The objective is further to demonstrate a feasible linking program between a mental health care system involving a community mental health center and work settings where voluntary health insurance benefits for "nervous and mental disorder" are available. The research design involves a field survey of random samples from control and industrial units before and after a mental health care system is developed within the experimental units. Data gathered on patients seen in the mental health care program over a three-year period, and insurance records are also examined. The combination research-demonstration project should yield information on ways to utilize more effectively health purchasing power obtained through insurance (private or actuarial); to develop links between community mental health centers and work settings which create "entitlements" to services; and to develop services for blue collar workers - the so called "forgotten Americans".